HeatHaze Days
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Un día de verano, en el reloj faltan pocos minutos para la una de la tarde. Alfred está con Arthur, llega un gato y… la luz del semáforo es tan roja como la sangre derramada en el asfalto una vez más, y otra, y otra vez… AU USUK gore


****Advertencia!:** **USUK (AlfredxArthur), AU (universo alterno), muerte, **gore **(sangre), algo de terror, angst, ooc de algunos personajes... demás aclaraciones al final.

**Heat-Haze Days **(capítulo único)

Verano. Parecía increíble que ya era verano, con su calidez, su brillante sol, pero sobretodo, con aquel hermoso cielo azul, con apenas unas cuantas nubes blancas surcándolo.

-¿sabes?... odio el verano-dijo de pronto el joven sentado junto a él- no hay forma de quitarte el calor, en cambio en invierno todo se soluciona con un abrigo y un té caliente-terminó de comentar con una sonrisa. Él era un chico de aspecto fino, elegante, y que lucía un atuendo juvenil pero sin perder su estilo serio. Sus ojos verdes eran peculiares, eran más como esmeraldas que resaltaban mucho con su clara piel y su rubio cabello

-a mí me gusta el verano, es cuando puedo practicar todos los deportes que me gustan… además, es cuando estás conmigo más tiempo-comentó al tomar la mano de su acompañante. Este chico era más alto, y de espalda ancha, sumamente distinto del anterior, usa gafas frente a sus azules ojos y su cabello no es de un rubio tan claro.

-lamento que en navidad tenga que ir a Londres con mi familia…-se disculpó agachando un poco la cabeza-oh… un gato- apenas divisó al pequeño animalito a sus pies lo levantó. El gatito era realmente tierno, de un negro intenso y brillantes ojos de un extraño color castaño-Alfred…

-…-el aludido lo miró en espera de lo que tuviera que decir, pero su compañero parecía estar hipnotizado por el felino sobre sus piernas-dime, Arthur…

-ah… no es nada- pareció intentar despejar su mente sacudiendo un poco su cabeza mientras acariciaba al gato negro-sólo es agradable estar aquí… contigo- cambió el agarre de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Alfred

-también me gusta estar contigo-pero él llevó las cosas un poco más lejos; se estiró y besó al de ojos verdes-ah… desearía estar aquí, sentado en el columpio contigo a mi lado por siempre.

Arthur estaba sonrojado tiernamente, pero no parecía molestarle, su expresión era feliz al mirar al gato que acariciaba con su mano libre y pensar en lo mucho que amaba al tonto con quien pasaba el verano. Alfred le volteó a ver intrigado al sentir que soltaba su mano- tienes algo en la mejilla…-le informó Arthur intentando quitar la basurita del rostro de Alfred, pero ese movimiento había hecho que el columpio se meciera un poco, y a su vez, el gato dio un salto y salió corriendo-¡espera!

Tras gritarle al felino, Arthur se levantó de un salto y a paso rápido intentó alcanzar al gato. Alfred le miró divertido, su novio a veces podía ser realmente lindo, otras daba miedo, pero ahora se veía como un niño persiguiendo al gato. El animalito se había metido en unos arbustos, así que Alfred se había levantado del columpio dispuesto a bridarle asistencia al otro rubio. En ese momento, cuando estaban por reunirse, el gato saltó y salió disparado hacía el cruce peatonal de la calle cercana. Sin prestar atención, Arthur le siguió. Fue un momento, apenas unos segundos, en los cuales, Alfred se quedó estático, casi como esperando lo que a continuación sucedería. Cuando Arthur puso el pie fuera de la acera, la luz en el semáforo cambió a rojo para los peatones. Al siguiente segundo un camión a toda velocidad transitaba por esa calle. Los verdes ojos vieron con terror que el pesado vehículo se acercaba e irremediablemente le impactaba. A pesar de que el conductor intentó frenar, el golpe había sido tremendo, tan fuerte, que la sangre había salpicado violentamente por todo el asfalto y el frente del camión.

-…A-Ar-thur… ¡Arthur!-Alfred tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar y al mismo tiempo que su corazón se había detenido. Con desesperación se acercó, justó antes de que gente mirona hiciera lo mismo- Arthur…-repitió su nombre al tenerlo tendido ante sus ojos, el olor a sangre se impregnaba fuertemente en su nariz, sentía ganas de vomitar. Lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas, extendiendo sus manos para tocar aquel cuerpo. Tenía miedo de tocarlo, toda su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, tanto, que se tornaba oscura.

-…Al… fred…-apenas fue capaz de pronunciar, la sangre brotó de su boca con cada sílaba del nombre amado. El de ojos azules lo recogió delicadamente, queriendo no lastimarlo y aun así pudo ver en su rostro el dolor que el movimiento le causó.

-no…-susurró dejando caer gruesas lágrimas, sintiendo aquel cuerpo roto por completo bajo sus dedos-no puede estar pasando…- aun con la vista nublada pudo ver como los ojos verdes perdían cualquier rastro de vida, como Arthur perdía la batalla ante la muerte-por favor… Arthur, no te vayas…

Silencio.

Tanto silencio. Pronto no fue capaz de escuchar nada, ni los murmullos de las personas, tampoco el ruido de las aves o el viento. Todo estaba en silencio.

-no es una mentira-todo a su alrededor se había detenido, a excepción de un joven junto al semáforo cuya base estaba cubierta por la sangre de Arthur. Ese joven sonreía alegremente ante la espantosa escena-…lo que digo es que, ese chico luce muy bien muerto

La expresión de Alfred cambió por completo, ahora estaba lleno de ira-¡no te permito que hables así de Arthur!

-yo hago lo que quiera…-en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el entorno cambió, dejándolos solos en un enorme salón cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de relojes, todos marchando a distintas velocidades, con el sonido de las manecillas y los engranes ensordeciendo el lugar-por eso… no dejaré que su reloj siga corriendo- aquel joven de lacia y negra cabellera corta, estiró su brazo, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Alfred, manchó el aparato con la sangre del de ojos verdes. Ese gesto hizo que el reloj se detuviera, justo a la hora en que el camión arrolló al difunto rubio.

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

Y entonces despertó agitado. Alfred estaba en su cama y el sonido del reloj en la pared le había despertado. Desconcertado, miró por la ventana cercana a su cama. Luego miró el reloj sin prestarle mucha atención a la hora que marcaba, pero finalmente viendo que eran las 12 de la mañana, y que en quince minutos más tenía que verse con su novio, ese día irían al parque.

Queriendo sacar la pesadilla de su mente, se levantó, duchó y vistió. Antes de salir de su departamento tomó una rosquilla y durante el trayecto la comió a forma de desayuno. A pesar de lo impactante de aquel mal sueño, en su mente lo que perduraba era la hora del ensangrentado reloj parado: 12:52.

-llegas tarde…-le trajo de vuelta a la tierra, ese era Arthur que le mostraba su reloj de pulso marcando las 12:20

-lo siento… me quedé dormido-el de ojos verdes se limitó a suspirar y comenzaron a caminar por el parque-además tuve una pesadilla horrenda

-¿era sobre fantasmas?-preguntó Arthur más divertido de lo normal, y es que sabía bien que su novio era fácilmente atemorizado por esas cosas

-no… era algo peor, pero no quiero hablar de eso-no pudo evitar sonar afectado, e incluso lucir triste

Arthur le miró confundido y preocupado-entonces olvídalo, ven… sentémonos en los columpios-le tomo por la muñeca y el delgado rubio le condujo hasta dicho lugar. Por un largo rato ninguno pronunció palabra, por lo que Arthur decidió iniciar una plática trivial-¿sabes?... odio el verano-apenas dijo eso Alfred le miró intranquilo- no hay forma de quitarte el calor, en cambio en invierno todo se soluciona con un abrigo y un té caliente… ¿te pasa algo?-cuestionó apenas notó el semblante del otro

-…no-Alfred quería pensar que era una coincidencia el que su novio hablara de lo mismo que en su pesadilla, de cualquier forma pensó en asegurarse-a mí me gusta el verano, es cuando puedo practicar todos los deportes que me gustan… además, es cuando estás conmigo más tiempo

-lamento que en navidad tenga que ir a Londres con mi familia…-se disculpó de la misma forma, y el de ojos azules no podía estar más sorprendido-oh… un gato-pero cuando estaba por recogerlo, Alfred le tomó la mano impidiéndole agacharse

-déjalo… mejor vamos por un café, ¿sí?-le sonrió lo mejor que podía con los nervios alterados como los sentía al ver su pesadilla casi culminarse

-…de acuerdo-Arthur caminó tomado de la mano de Alfred. Apenas cruzaron la calle se detuvo-espera, mi agujeta esta desatada…

Alfred no dijo nada, sólo le soltó la mano para que pudiera amarrarse de nuevo la agujeta. Mientras eso pasaba, el de gafas observó a la gente pasar. Dio un par de pasos apreciando su reflejo en los cristales del edificio frente suyo.

-¡cuidado!- gritó de improviso un hombre no muy lejos de ellos. El primer instinto de Alfred fue mirar la calle, pero ahí nada pasaba hasta que el estruendo a un costado suyo captó su atención-¡Oh Dios! ¡Esas vigas cayeron sobre ese chico!

Sobre el edificio de junto, se realizaba unas reparaciones en lo más alto, y al parecer se habían soltado unas vigas y tubos de la grúa que las subía. Con gran temor, Alfred se giró, con la mirada en el piso, siendo así, lo primero que vio, el piso cubierto de sangre que escurría hasta sus pies. Ahí, atravesándolo un tubo, Arthur estaba tendido en el piso, aun intentando alcanzarlo con su mano empapada de sangre.

-no… Arthur-esta vez Alfred no pudo sentir como empezó a llorar, sólo vio sonreír débilmente a su novio, justo antes de que su mano cayera y su vida terminara.

-no es mentira-ahora estaba de pie junto a él, ese mismo chico de cabellos negros- admito que esta vez me ha gustado más…-Alfred le miró mecánicamente, y así mismo, levanto su brazo izquierdo para checar que ya eran las 12:52

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

De nuevo en su habitación, de nuevo medio día, de nuevo el mismo día. Esta vez se paró corriendo, hiso todo lo más rápido posible, y salió corriendo del departamento. Él vivía cerca del parque donde se había citado con Arthur, así que apenas unos minutos más tarde ya estaba a su lado.

-vaya… casi se te hace tarde-dijo juguetón su novio, pero sin que el recién llegado pudiera recuperar el aliento le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló en dirección opuesta al parque-oye… creí que iríamos a dar un paseo por

-¡nada de eso!-estaba enloquecido, sólo no quería pasar por ese maldito lugar, que Arthur viera al tonto gato y ya ni hablar del camión o el edificio en construcción-sólo sígueme…

-de acuerdo… pero me estas lastimando-dijo algo molesto el de ojos verdes, así que Alfred no pudo menos que disculparse y soltarlo

-…de verdad lo siento, sólo no quería que algo malo pasara

-¿algo malo?-Arthur estaba intrigado

-olvídalo… dirías que me estoy volviendo loco-ya estaban a varias calles del lugar de sus pesadillas, así que ya se había tranquilizado mucho

-¿qué te preocupa? Sabes que puedes decirme, mírate, incluso te sudan las manos-era verdad, pudo sentirlo al entrelazar sus manos

-de verdad no es nada, ahora… ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro? Te compraré un té helado de esos que te gustan- Alfred le sonrió mientras caminaban hasta la avenida

-claro… en tanto no actúes así de nuevo

-lo prometo-Alfred miró los autos pasar, y de inmediato se dirigió al puente peatonal a unos cuantos metros, no estaba de más cuidarse.

-vaya… ¿no eres ese Alfred F Jones, que siempre dice que es una pérdida de tiempo el puente peatonal?-se burlaba mientras subían los escalones

-no… hoy sólo soy el Alfred que ama a Arthur Kirkland con toda el alma-estaba por reír estruendosamente como acostumbraba, ahí, parado en lo alto del puente, esperando a que Arthur subiera los últimos escalones, cuando… el de ojos verdes resbaló. Como bien había dicho, Alfred tenía tan sudadas las manos que su novio se le deslizó entre los dedos. Intentó atraparlo con la otra mano, cachar por lo menos su ropa para detener su caída, mas nada pudo hacer. Alfred presenció cómo su amado Arthur caía, golpeándose ferozmente con cada afilado escalón, manchándolos con su cálida sangre a cada tumbo que daba sobre estos, escuchando el crujir de sus huesos y viéndole alejarse irremediablemente hasta el suelo.

-…y una vez más-habló el misterioso joven de cabellera oscura, estaba parado en el puente, recargado sobre la barandilla y disfrutando el espectáculo de la muerte- ¿te quedaste mudo?... no te culpo, esta vez no fue tan creativo, pero igual no es mentira

-¿quién mierda eres tú…?-cada palabra destilaba un profundo odio, porque Alfred sabía que ese tipo era el causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento para él y para Arthur

-…no es obvio, yo pertenezco al verano, y antes de que lo preguntes, hago esto porque…-Alfred le miraba furibundo sin entender a que venía eso-lo amas, y él…-miró abajo, al cuerpo ensangrentado que descansaba al pie de la escalera. Rió con sorna-…él te amaba, no son más que una simple diversión para mi… veamos si puedes ser su héroe y salvarlo

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

Ahora el sobresalto en Alfred era tan grande que se había sentado de golpe. Lo último que recordaba era que antes de que el sujeto de cabello lacio y negro riera, en su reloj se marcaban las 12:52-Arthur… ¿cómo puedo salvarte?-miró el cielo azul por la ventana y luego se apresuró, como el día anterior que era el mismo, a estar listo para salir

-Al-pero Arthur no pudo terminar de pronunciar el nombre de su novio, porque el mismo Alfred le había tomado de los brazos y le besaba apasionadamente, sus labios eran devorados por los del de gafas, su boca irrumpida por la lengua ajena y su aliento robado-wow

-te amo ¿lo sabes?-Alfred tenía los ojos llorosos pero eso no le importaba

-claro que lo sé, tonto… y también te amo-ahora Arthur le besó, claro que, de forma más suave, con calidez y amor-ahora cálmate y dime que te pasa

-nada… sólo, no estoy de humor para ir al parque, mejor vamos a mi departamento-Alfred le sonrió, claro, en su departamento Arthur estaría seguro

-bien, eso me agrada… ¿sabes? Odio el verano-comentó ya caminando de la mano de su novio de ojos azules

-porque hace calor ¿no?-Alfred por su parte sintió un mal presentimiento al escuchar esas familiares palabras, preámbulo del desastre

-así es… en invierno todo se soluciona con un abrigo y un té caliente-para ese momento ya estaban en la entrada del edificio de departamentos donde Alfred vivía.

-pasa tú primero-le invitó a subir las escaleras por delante, así, si caía él lo atraparía entre sus brazos

-gracias… has sido tan amable que te prepararé el desayuno-Alfred hizo una mueca de asco que para su fortuna el otro rubio no pudo ver, Arthur no cocinaba muy de su agrado, pero con todo lo pasado para él, viéndolo bien, estaba contento de que le quisiera preparar el desayuno

Apenas entraron Alfred creyó que podía respirar tranquilo, fue hacía la ventana de la sala para encender el aire acondicionado. Arthur estaba en la cocina y todo parecía marchar bien. El de gafas estaba por ir con su novio para espiar como iba la comida cuando tocaron a la puerta, por la mirilla puedo ver que se trataba del intendente del edificio.

-buenas tardes…-saludó Alfred al viejo hombre de expresión eternamente molesta con la vida

-había esperado toda la mañana que despertaras, chico tonto… y cuando me doy cuenta te habías ido, pero esta vez no escaparas, tengo que decirte que no uses el gas por unas cuantas horas, los tipos de la compañía tienen que reparar unas cuantas fugas

-¿fugas de gas…?-Alfred se quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta hasta que la desgracia vino en forma de explosión, tan estruendosa y poderosa, que Alfred y el viejo terminaron al otro lado del pasillo-¡Arthur!-grito al ver las llamas salir por donde momentos antes él estuviera de pie.

-¿hueles eso?-era el pelinegro-prefiero el olor de la sangre, pero la carne humana quemada no está nada mal

El de gafas no podía imaginar una muerte más espantosa para quien amaba que esa, morir quemado vivo. Apenas pudo levantar el brazo para ver, en su estropeado reloj, que ya eran las 12:52

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

-¡MALDITASEA!-gritó apenas abrió los ojos al medio día que se repetía una vez más. Alfred se quedó sentado en la orilla de la cama-no importa lo que haga… en todas partes siempre hay algo que… siempre él… siempre-estaba cansado de ver morir a Arthur, estaba cansado de no poder partirle la cara al sujeto de cabello negro… estaba cansado. Sin muchos ánimos repitió la rutina de las veces anteriores y salió al encuentro con Arthur.

-llegas tarde…-decía el de ojos verdes cuando el reloj marcaba las 12:23

-…perdona, hoy no me siento muy bien- realmente lucía enfermo, desganado por completo

-oh… ¿quieres ir a casa?-Alfred le miró y el recuerdo de la expresión le vino a la mente

-no, mejor sentémonos a la sombre de un árbol… sé que no te gusta el calor-mientras buscaron un buen árbol, el de ojos verdes hizo el comentario sobre su preferencia por el invierno y el estúpido gato apareció-largo de aquí…-le ahuyentó Alfred

-que cruel eres con el pobre gato…-le reclamó su novio

-los gatos negros son de mala suerte- intentó convencerle de que hizo bien, porque Arthur era fiel creyente de ese tipo de cosas- además me has dicho que son de las brujas

-no creo que te sientas bien como para hablar de eso- mientras decía eso, Arthur se sentó sobre sus piernas, besando su cuello-te haré sentir mejor…

-esa me parece mejor idea…-por un momento en todos esos funestos días, Alfred olvidó por completo el asunto del tipo de cabellera oscura. Arthur le besaba y lamía, provocándole gran placer-espera…-le pidió cuando le pareció escuchar algo, y entonces el sonido se hizo más claro: eran disparos. Alfred rodeó a su novio con sus brazos y luego se arrojó sobre él al pasto. El sonido de los disparos cesó y Alfred se incorporó para ver que todo estuviera en calma-eso estuvo cerca… ¿no, Arthur?... ¿Arthur?-pero el aludido no se movía-¿Arthur?-subió la voz sacudiéndolo un poco, pero su novio parecía un muñeco de trapo. Alfred pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de su amado y palpó lo que sin duda era un impacto de bala, sumamente certero, directo en su corazón.

-no es mentira… -el pelinegro estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en el árbol- algo decepcionante, sin mucha sangre, sin huesos rotos… pero igual me gusta su rostro apacible y palidecido por la muerte-12:52 en su reloj y sentía que esa bala había atravesado también su corazón al quitarle la vida a quien amaba

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

…

Los ojos azules miraban el techo en busca de respuestas. ¿Cuántas veces iban? Cientos, ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportarlo? No mucho más, ¿podría salvar a su Arthur?...parecía que no. Maldito el momento en que el de cabello negro iniciara todo eso. Sin importar lo que hiciera, ese día sólo podía tener una conclusión: la muerte de Arthur. En ese bucle de tiempo le había visto morir de tantas formas… apuñalado, desangrado, asfixiado, desmembrado, quemado, balaceado. La primera vez, esa es la que nunca olvidaba, esa con el camión

-tengo una idea…- fue al parque, puso su mejor cara y se encontró con Arthur, caminaron hasta los columpios, sentados ahí hablaron del verano, luego un gato negro de ojos castaños se acercó a su novio. Arthur acariciaba al gato, se tomaron de la mano y se besaron.

-tienes algo en la mejilla…-Arthur soltó su mano y antes de que pudiera quitar la basurita de su rostro el gato saltó de sus piernas-¡espera!- el de ojos verdes fue tras él y Alfred también se puso de pie. Cuando el gato salió corriendo de los arbustos, cuando Arthur estaba por bajar de la acera, Alfred le jaló fuertemente del brazo, impulsándolo hacía atrás-_si no puedo salvarte…-_pensó Alfred-_ moriré en tu lugar_

El extraño de cabello negro miró como el camión arrasaba con Alfred en vez de Arthur, esta vez, su sonrisa desapareció, estaba molesto por la acción del de gafas. Arthur por su parte corrió en llanto hasta donde el cuerpo sin vida de Alfred había sido arrojado-no… Alfred…

Relojes, tantos, todos ellos machados de sangre, rotos y detenidos para siempre…

**Tic tac**

**Tic tac**

Las manecillas del reloj le despertaron, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y aun sentía deseos de llorar. Frotó sus ojos buscando deshacerse del cumulo de agua salada en ellos. Un gato, negro y de ojos café, se paseaba a un costado de la cama, hasta que salto a sus brazos. Sus verdes ojos aún estaban enrojecidos y amenazando con llorar-…otra vez fue inútil… no pude salvar a Alfred- el reloj en la pared de la habitación de Arthur marcaba las 11:30, como cada mañana de ese día sin fin.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola son… ¿¡las 4:10 am! Vaya, el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte escribiendo fics XD

Vamos con las explicaciones, estaba viendo un video de vocaloid, un fansub titulado "Días de Calima", pueden buscarlo en you tube con ese título o con el del fic, igual lo encuentran, verán que lo único que hice fue adaptar lo que pasa en el video a USUK, sólo me tomé la libertad de agregar una muerte más a las mostradas en el video.

Sí … maté a Arthur mucho, pero también a Alfred, al menos una vez XD

Si alguien no entendió o tiene dudas, pueden preguntar con toda confianza :D

Por favor dejen reviews, es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo para ustedes :3


End file.
